Fake Death
This page mentions heroes who seem to have been killed by an antagonist or force of nature, but in truth, are alive and well. This is the direct opposite of a Hero Getting Killed by an Enemy, but it's followed by a Heroic Revival. Sometimes, it's associated with The Power of Love, a Heroic Sacrifice, a Heroic Mourn or even a Tragic Mistake. Sometimes the hero isn't even physically hurt and is deliberately faking their own death. Examples * The Charmed Ones: Paige, Phoebe and Piper fake their own deaths, so they can live a normal life without magic. * Deckard Shaw: Dominic Toretto shoots Deckard twice in the chest and falls to the ground. God's Eye shows the aftermath of his fake death, police officers recover the body and took him to the ambulance. The drivers reveal to be the retired crew members, Rico Santos and Tego Leo. When they begin to drive away, Deckard's mother is seen inside and revives Deckard who is confused on why his mother was here. Magdelene says that Dominic needs their help, his baby is captured by Cipher and he and his brother are the only ones who can save it. * Darkwing Duck: In the Darkwing Duck 2-part pilot episode, "Darkly Dawns the Duck", Gosalyn Waddlemeyer thought that her beloved hero, Darkwing Duck was killed in an explosion on top of Canard Tower during the confrontation with the evil Taurus Bulba. * Detective Lucky Piquel: TBA * Harry Potter: TBA * Jerry Mouse: TBA * Dale: TBA * Homer Simpson: TBA * Krusty the Clown: He fakes his own death by jumping out from his plane to commit suicide which upsetted all the Springfieldians including Bart Simpson. * Metro Man: Metro Man explains to Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi that he faked his death in order to retire from his job and focus on something else in his life. * Pluto: In the Disney cartoon The Moose Hunt, Mickey thinks he has shot and killed Pluto. Mickey, sobbing, cries out to Pluto, "Speak to me!" Pluto sits up and says, "Kiss me!" * John Smith: 'He appears in the first scene of ''Pocahontas II, then doesn't get any more real screen time until very late. Justified in that he was presumed dead for most of the movie as a plot point, is revealed to be a cloaked figure in the middle of the film, and resumed an important role towards the end. * '''Bugs Bunny: After Elmer Fudd fires at him, Bugs fakes an elaborate death scene and plays dead, leaving Elmer sobbing (despite the fact that killing Bugs was presumably his intention all along). Bugs then sneaks up behind the despairing Fudd, kicks him in his rear, shoves a cigar into his mouth, and tiptoes away, ballet-style. He later did the same thing in "Hare Ribbin". * Johnny 5: '''He fakes his death, by building a duplicate made of out of spare parts, so that Skroeder the head of Nova's security will think that he destroyed him. * '''Goku: He fakes his death by escaping from Planet Namek before it explodes in one of the Ginyu space pods and crash landing on a planet called Yardrat. * Gohan: He fakes his death after Majin Buu blasts him away and Supreme Kai manages to save Gohan by destroying the blast and having his body hide in a forest. * Steven Universe: He fakes his death by turning himself in to Aquamarine and Topaz in the episode, "I Am My Mom". * Gune saves Stith from a bomb Preed placed on her wrist, only for it to detonate and leave him wounded and he mutters "I'll just take a little nap", before collapsing. Later, just when the Drej are about to destroy the Titan, Gune arrives to the rescue. Quotes Gallery Megamind-disneyscreencaps.com-8166.jpg|Metro Man uses a fake skeleton to make everyone believe that he was killed by Megamind. 94da1ab3b8dee3bb77a8299671901166-650-80.jpg|Pinocchio thought to be dead by Geppetto. The Power of the Professor's Love.png|Professor Utonium sad at losing his daughters, but his love revives them. maxresdefault (1).jpg|Marge believing Homer to be dead. cartman death.png|Cartman thinking no one can hear him because he's dead. the-jungle-book-47.png|Mowgli thinks Shere Khan had killed Baloo. Screen Shot 2013-08-06 at 00.33.58.png|Bugs Bunny fakes his death in front of Elmer Fudd. beast dead.jpg|The Beast dies in the arms of Belle, who confesses her love for him and revives him. Rajah and Jasmine.jpg|Jasmine thinks Aladdin has been executed. Quasimodo mourns Esmeralda 3.png|Quasimodo thinks Frollo killed Esmeralda. Hercules crying.jpg|Hercules sad at losing Meg to Hades. Odette death.jpg|Odette seems to have died, but is revived by Derek's vow of everlasting love. its_a_wonderful_life_george_at_harrys_grave.png|In the world without George Bailey, he discovers the grave of his brother Harry. Clarence says the soldiers on the army transport all died, as Harry was never there to save them, as George had never saved Harry from drowning. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Flynn Rider's apparent death, to Rapunzel's sadness. VZ4Y3PD.jpg|Sulley thinks Boo has perished in the garbage machine. File:091-21.jpg|King Kai thinks that Goku is killed in Namek's explosion. File:226-68.jpg|Chi-Chi fainting after believing that Gohan is killed by Majin Buu. 1971-toon-grave.jpg|The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shows to Scrooge his own tombstone in the future. Yzma_57.PNG|A fake funeral for Kuzco goes on, as Yzma performs a phony eulogy, and Kronk pretends to mourn him. transformers-revenge-movie-screencaps.com-15903.jpg|Bumblebee thinks Sam was killed by Megatron. Category:Heroic Events Category:Conflicts Category:About Heroes